


Green

by Moonwanderer



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Brothers, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Gift Giving, Necklaces, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: A green stone, a gift for a brother.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw that necklace on Arthur my first thought was that it would be equally beautiful on his brother's skin.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

"Are you sure?" Orm asked again.

Arthur nodded. They were sitting on the pier, the sun-kissed wood warm under their palms, millions of diamond-like waterdrops on their cool skin. Arthur was holding his green-stoned necklace in his hand, reaching out for his brother, an offer to take.

"I cannot accept this. It is a gift from your father."

"And now it’s a gift for my brother." Arthur said. "I don’t have too many things which count, and I know that you have beautiful treasures, and this has no real value, but this one I hold dear, this one has a meaning. This one is a worthy gift for my only brother."

Orm let his gaze drop, then nodded. Arthur’s smile grew wider, and he moved closer, to put the jewel around his brother’s neck. The deep green stone lay in its full, simple glory on the cool, pale skin, holding the same fire it had on his own, darker one. In two brothers two worlds met, with so many things which differ, but neither the pale ocean, nor the sun-tanned land could fade this green fire, the symbol of a newly-found connection.

Arthur took his brother’s hand and squeezed it gently.

"It suits you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
